Kiko
Kiko is a cute action figure from Japan that Doc was given by her Grandmother, who had been there to visit some friends during "The New Girl". As an action figure, Kiko was made to be very flexible and is known for her action kicks! But it is unknown if she was based on a character in a cartoon (or Anime, in Japan) or if she is simply a toy doll. Kiko is voiced by Janice Kawaye. Personality Kiko shows qualities one may find in a tomboy. As in, a girl who doesn't exactly act like a girl. She's very loud and loves to have fun! She seems to also be just a bit of a bragger, and keeps saying that because she's an action toy she's good at practically every challenge that may come to her. She isn't really modest and keeps pointing out her specialties to others, and she seems to like praise and showing off. But at the same time, Kiko is not entirely senseless. She understands that she has limits and isn't that stubborn about it. Having easily admitted to her problem the moment she noticed it and eagerly accepted the advice Doc gave her. It's possible she also happens to be smart, considering she is Japanese and speaks Japanese. But, she easily spoke English upon meeting the others for the very first time. Though it's also possible that any toy can speak any language. Appearance Kiko is a small action figure that vaguely resembles a Japanese girl. She has olive skin and big blue eyes, along with pink cheeks and peach colored lips which may or may not be makeup. Her hair is black and worn in a bob-cut with uneven bangs and a pair of yellow goggles worn on the top of her head. Kiko's attire is very colorful and consists of a crimson dress with loose brown belt around her hips and a gold amulet bucket with a small dragon or snake depicted on it. As well as a brown vest with dark blue sleeves and lighter blue cuffs at her wrist. Her boots are dark blue and they match her sleeves. Injury/Ailment Every time Kiko tried to show the others her cool action moves, she kept messing up. Like tripping or just falling down/over when she tried to kick or jump. Upon being examined, it was soon learned that it was her knee muscles that held the problem. Doc explained this by comparing a muscle to a rubber band, stating that if one wouldn't use a muscle it would become very tight and worn out. They learn that because she was in her box for so long, Kiko had gotten to move her legs or knees for a pretty long while. So this made them very weak and stiff. So with some stretching, bending, and flexing, Kiko was back to her action kicking self! Quotes "Arigatou gozaimasu" (thank you very much) Trivia *Kiko's VA has voiced another Japanese girl previously, this being Ami from "Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi". She is also known as the voice of Jenny from "My Life as a Teenage Robot", who is an action robot girl and also happens to be a mix of Kiko and Ami. Gallery Kiko's Knees.png Kiko Happy.png Examining room side.png Kiko boxed.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Action Toy Category:Toys